La Gloria del Príncipe
by edwinguerrave
Summary: Un intento de "visión ucrónica" de las experiencias de uno de los tantos caídos en la Batalla de Hogwarts, en un relato que participa en el reto "Luces, cámaras... ¡acción!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"; se basa muy ligeramente en "Inglorious Basterds" (c) Universal Pictures. "Drama" es por "cine bélico".


**La Gloria del Príncipe**

 _Por edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

 _Esta historia participa_ _en el reto_ _ **"Luces, cámaras... ¡acción!"**_ _del foro_ _ **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

 _Por condiciones del reto, es necesario seleccionar el género cinematográfico el cual arrojará, por sorteo, la película sobre la cual se inspirará el relato. Yo me decanté inicialmente por el género de_ _ **Ciencia Ficción,**_ _recibiendo en asignación la película_ _ **"Back to the Future";**_ _por cosas de la falta de ideas lógicas, solicité el cambio al género del_ _ **cine**_ _ **bélico,**_ _siendo asignado con_ _ **"Inglorious basterds".(1)**_

* * *

Mientras Severus dejaba salir sus recuerdos en lágrimas, veía como su vida se iba consumiendo alrededor. Ya no veía a Potter, Granger o Weasley, a quienes de alguna manera cuidó a la distancia, sino que veía como se deslastraba del dolor, del veneno de _Nagini,_ para liberarse de lo terrenal.

Luego de decirle a Harry que lo mirara en el pensadero, con el último aliento, y sin escucharlo, pronunció el nombre de su siempre amada Lily.

Después, la calma. Severus no se detuvo a ver la destrucción en el castillo. Fue impulsado directamente a un espacio que se veía y brillaba de forma muy especial, tanto que le recordó a la estación de King's Cross, aunque muy limpia y sin más transeúntes que...

 _¿Quiénes son esos?_ Se preguntó tratando de ubicar en su memoria rostros, voces, gestos. De pronto, una pareja se acercó y le sonrió. Snape se sorprendió cuando el hombre, con voz calmada, le dijo:

—Has llegado. Bienvenido.

Era imposible que pudiera reconocer a Remus Lupin sin cicatrices y perfectamente trajeado, mientras que Tonks, con su cabello de color chicle, seguía sonriendo.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estoy?

—Estamos en la vía a la eternidad, Severus —respondió Remus—, en camino al otro lado del velo.

—¿Y por qué tantos?

—Todos los que hemos muerto hoy, en la batalla, estamos acá, preparándonos para saber hacia dónde iremos.

—Algunos nos acompañaran, otros tomarán otro camino —completo Tonks.

En ese momento Severus comenzó a reconocer rostros y miradas. Algunas eran de desprecio, otras de temor, otras más de interés. Mortífagos, estudiantes, aurores; todos caídos en una batalla que en este momento parecía sin sentido. De pronto, se oyó la voz del que recordaba como el Señor Tenebroso:

— _Han luchado con valor —decía—. Lord Voldemort sabe apreciar la valentía. Sin embargo, han sufrido numerosas bajas. Si siguen ofreciéndome resistencia, morirán todos, uno a uno. Pero yo no quiero que eso ocurra; cada gota de sangre mágica derramada es una pérdida y un derroche. Lord Voldemort es compasivo, y voy a ordenar a mis fuerzas que se retiren de inmediato. Les doy una hora. Entierren a sus muertos como merecen y atiendan a sus heridos. Y ahora me dirijo directamente a ti, Harry Potter: has permitido que tus amigos mueran en tu lugar en vez de enfrentarte personalmente conmigo; pues bien, esperaré una hora en el Bosque Prohibido, y si pasado ese plazo no has venido a buscarme, si no te has entregado, entonces se reanudará la batalla. Esta vez yo entraré en la refriega, Harry Potter, y te encontraré, y castigaré a cualquier hombre, mujer o niño que haya intentado ocultarte de mí. Tienes una hora.(2)_

—¿Por qué tanto odio? —preguntó Tonks, notando como quienes esperaban comenzaban a organizarse en grupos.

—Realmente es algo que nunca supe entender —respondió Snape. En ese momento, sin que alguna voz se escuchara, todos comenzaron a dirigirse a un área que parecía la sala de espera de la estación, pero extendida, y con un ventanal gigantesco, que permitía ver hacia el castillo de Hogwarts.

Severus estaba separado del grupo mayoritario, que a su vez estaba dividido en tres partes. A pesar que se sentía en paz, no estaba tranquilo. No sabía si lo que había hecho al entregarle sus recuerdos más preciados a Harry Potter serviría para que él entendiera la gravedad de lo que le esperaba, y sobre todo que comprendiera el porqué de su comportamiento durante los casi seis años que pasaron desde que lo vio entrar al Gran Salón del castillo por primera vez.

Mientras esperaba el desenlace, Severus se dedicó a detallar a quienes estaban en los diversos grupos que se habían formado. Los que reconoció como mortífagos estaban con sus vestimentas negras, aunque limpias; los estudiantes aún portaban sus uniformes, y los aurores llevaban túnicas y trajes más claros, e igualmente inmaculados. Luego se observó a sí mismo, y se sorprendió al verse vestido con una túnica muy parecida a la que siempre vestía, aunque no era negra, sino de un gris muy pálido.

 _¿Y a cuenta de qué no estoy vestido de negro?_ Esa y muchas preguntas se venían a la mente de Severus, mientras seguía siendo escrutado por los demás, especialmente por los antiguos mortífagos. De pronto sintió una mano posarse suavemente sobre su hombro.

—Ven, Severus, tú pasarás primero —una dulce voz, que Snape no escuchaba desde muchísimo tiempo, hizo que afloraran viejos recuerdos.

—Hola, Lily… —el mago no pudo evitar percibir el aroma a lirios que siempre acompañó a su amada. Mientras caminaban, Severus no resistió comentarle— Hice todo lo que pude, sólo queda de él terminar su misión.

—Lo sé, Severus, y te lo agradezco. Sabía que podía contar contigo —se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta doble, blanca—. Te acompaño hasta acá, mi hijo nos llama. Pasa, te están esperando.

—¿Quiénes?

—Quienes decidirán tu camino a la Eternidad. Sé que nos veremos.

Luego de eso, simplemente desapareció. Severus se quedó unos segundos viendo el espacio que dejó, para luego volver a ver la puerta. Suspiró y se apoyó en ella, abriéndola.

Al pasar, se vio como en una especie de tribunal, un gran estrado donde tres figuras resplandecientes lo esperaban, frente a un atril ante el cual, sin que le dijeran algo, se paró, apoyándose en los bordes de éste.

—Severus Snape Prince —habló la figura central, con voz profunda aunque calmada, poderosa aunque amigable, que podía corresponder a un anciano vigoroso—, te presentas ante este Alto Tribunal para justificar tus acciones, ¿lo haces voluntariamente?

—Sí —respondió lacónicamente.

—¿Cómo crees que lo hiciste? —habló la figura a la derecha, con voz similar aunque más joven.

—Espero haber cumplido mi misión, de cuidar al joven Potter hasta que pudiera enfrentar su destino —Sentía que la respuesta era satisfactoria, hasta que la voz más joven replicó, serenamente:

—¿Y antes de eso?

Severus se sintió descolocado, sabía que se trataba de su vida como mortífago. Sólo suspiró y expuso:

—Reconozco que cometí un error grave al unirme a los mortífagos, lo hice más por reconocimiento social, por sentirme parte de algo, y pagué con creces ese error.

—Sí, verdaderamente —la tercera figura, de voz femenina, muy dulce y calmada, habló llenando de paz a Severus—, fuiste un niño que sufrió mucho, y eso te hizo tomar decisiones que luego revertiste. ¿Te arrepientes de algo que hayas hecho o dejado de hacer?

—Sí, me arrepiento de haberme unido a los mortífagos. Por eso perdí a Lily.

—¿Y de algo más? —repreguntó la voz más anciana.

—De no haber detenido al Señor Tenebroso cuando pude.

—Nunca pudiste —la voz femenina replicó—, y no te competía. Hiciste lo necesario para que este momento llegara, y eso debe llenarte de tranquilidad.

—Severus Snape Prince —habló la figura central, luego de unos segundos que a Snape le parecieron días—, este Alto Tribunal decide que podrás seguir tu camino a la Eternidad; tu madre, amigos y compañeros de lucha te esperan. Puedes retirarte.

Snape sólo atinó a inclinarse ante ese "Alto Tribunal", y salió lentamente, viendo como las puertas se abrían y le dejaban salir. Afuera lo esperaban Remus y Tonks, quienes sonrieron al verlo.

—Severus, realmente te asienta mejor el blanco —comentó Lupin, haciendo que volviera a verse las vestiduras, notando que la túnica, que inicialmente fue negra y luego gris, ahora lucía un inmaculado color blanco. Sonrió y se dio cuenta que la pareja también vestía de blanco. De pronto, un desgarrador grito rompió el momento.

—¡Traidoooooor! —Al voltear, observó a Bellatrix Lestrange, atada, gritando a voz en cuello—. ¡Severus, eres un maldito traidooooor! ¡Un _maldito bastardo sin gloria_ ,(3) que nos vendiste allá y aquíiiii! ¡No mereces que el Señor Tenebroso te diera su confianza, sangresucia bastardo sin gloriaaaaa!

—Vamos, Snape —Lupin tocó en el hombro a su compañero en la Orden del Fénix—, ella no nos acompañará.

—Lo sé —reflexionó Severus—, y no me afecta lo que me dice. Me siento realmente un príncipe, me siento en la gloria. Vamos.

* * *

 _ **Notas al pie:**_

(1) _**Inglourious Basterds**_ (2009, © Universal Pictures, The Weinstein Company, A Band Apart) es una película escrita y dirigida por Quentin Tarantino y protagonizada por Brad Pitt, Christoph Waltz y Mélanie Laurent. Titulada _**Malditos bastardos**_ en España y _**Bastardos sin gloria**_ en Hispanoamérica, la película es una _ficción ucrónica_ sobre la Alemania nazi. El estilo recuerda al _spaghetti western_ y al cine bélico italiano de los años sesenta. Christoph Waltz, que interpretó al _Standartenführer_ Hans Landa, recibió el premio al mejor actor en el Festival de Cannes, el premio al Mejor actor de reparto del Sindicato de Actores, el Globo de Oro y el Oscar en la misma categoría.

En mi caso, armé la idea basada en el título en Hispanoamérica: _**Bastardos sin gloria,**_ por el personaje y su legado, tratando de ponerle lo "ucrónico", definido por la Wiki como: "La **ucronía** es un género literario que también podría denominarse novela histórica alternativa, y que se caracteriza porque la trama transcurre en un mundo desarrollado a partir de un punto en el pasado en el que algún acontecimiento sucedió de forma diferente a como ocurrió en realidad (por ejemplo: los vencidos de determinada guerra serían los vencedores, o tal o cual rey continuó reinando durante mucho tiempo porque no murió fruto de las heridas recibidas). La ucronía especula sobre realidades alternativas ficticias, en las cuales los hechos se han desarrollado de diferente forma de como los conocemos. Esa línea histórica se desarrolla a partir de un evento histórico extensamente conocido, significativo, y/o relevante, en el ámbito universal o regional. Ese momento o acontecimiento común que separa a la realidad histórica conocida de la realidad ucrónica, se llama _punto Jonbar._ Existe una gran cantidad de puntos Jonbar recurrentes (en la literatura y el cine), y algunos de ellos son (entre otros ejemplos):

++La destrucción de los nazis ( _Inglorious Basterds_ , de Quentin Tarantino)

El término fue acuñado por el filósofo francés _**Charles Renouvier,**_ en el siglo XIX, en su obra _Uchronie: L´utopie dans l´Histoire_ , ( _Ucronía: La utopía en la Historia_ ), ya que refiere que, así como utopía es lo que no existe en ningún lugar, ucronía es lo que no existe en ningún tiempo."

(2) El texto en cursiva proviene de: J.K. Rowling,2007: _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows._ Traducción: Gemma Rovira Ortega. Versión **ePUB v1.1** por **Elvys** (22.04.11)

(3) Aquí estoy jugando un poco con la traducción de _**Inglourious Basterds:**_ "Titulada _**Malditos bastardos**_ en España y _**Bastardos sin gloria**_ en Hispanoamérica"; conociendo la particularidad de Bellatrix de no morderse la lengua, combiné los nombres: _**Maldito bastardo sin gloria.**_

* * *

 _ **Buenas noches desde San Diego, Venezuela!**_ Aquí les traigo un relato muy particular, tratando de cumplir con la premisa del título de la película, y tratando a su vez de incorporar el concepto de "ucronía" que maneja la trama, a través del concepto del "Juicio Final" al cual todos estaremos sujetos en el momento que se acabe nuestra existencia terrenal. Quizás no se nota tanto, pero se hace el intento. Espero que cumpla con el reto y que también lo disfruten! Salud y saludos!


End file.
